Truth
by a-little-bird-told-me-all
Summary: A girl who has no name. Taken from her home and family by the school. She loses herself, but then she finds Iggy. Will she take the name Iggy gives or die in a vampire war?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight

After all the Twilight books and Fang never happened.

Mind talking

_Angel_

"_Voice"_

_Max_

Max POV

Yo, I'm Max. Max Ride. Or Maximum Ride. If you don't know me you shouldn't be reading this. Knowing about me could get you killed. Yes you. Dead. Get the point? Good. I should start telling the story now.

It all happened after they took Iggy. We fought, and we lost Iggy. Gazzy was heartbroken, so of course we had to find Iggy. But nooo! The voice said we had to some place on the coast in Washington! It's named after something you eat with.

"_It's called Forks."_

_Oh, hello all amazing voice! Got more cookie crap you want to share with me!_

"_You just passed Forks a couple of minutes ago."_

_Well why you didn't tell me sooner!_

_Voice?_

"GAAAAAAAAA!"

"Max, are you alright?" stupid, silent, invisible, cute… We are now stopping that meaningless rant!

"I'm perfectly okay! I only have a stupid voice in my hea"

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

WHAM!

"YOU STUPID TREE!" oh, god. I was shouting at a tree. And I think I broke my nose. "Okay, we are staying here for the night. So Gazzy collect fire would, Angel find our food, and Fang set my nose."

"Why can't you set your own nose? Your blood is a pretty red. you know the red they make dresses? OMG! Don't you think I would look pretty in a dress like that! We should go shmm mmm!"

"Thank you Gazzy, and Nudge what have I said about meaningless rants?" by this time we had a fire going, and Angel was trying to open a thing of hot dogs. Oh, and Fang set my nose. Don't you think its easer to set a nose that you can see?

So this is how the night went:

Eating burn hot dogs and falling asleep on tree branches. Yep, the good life.

…

Iggy POV

They had run out of cages, so I got tossed in with a girl. I didn't know it at first. Her hair was so dirty and matted with blood, it was discussing. How would you feel waking up to feel that stuff?

They took her out a lot, and I could hear her scream. But she never spoke. Not once.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review

Girl POV

Pain. Pain. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN! Black.

Fire. I was fire. I was it and it was me. It obeyed me. I was its mistress. Scene changed, I saw myself from a distance. I had wings. Dark brown wings.

I woke up in the cage. The boy was still there. I wonder if he has a name, or did he choose to forget it like me. I chose to forget my past, my family, my friends, everything. Remembering being happy would drive me insane.

Days Later:

They had both of us. The boy and me out in the yard. They wanted us to fight. I could not fight. I could not see myself killing the boy. Sure he was blind, and kicked me in his sleep. I think he was wings like they gave me.

I wish he and I didn't have to fight. I want to be in a forest. A cool, quiet forest.

I felt the world spin around me. Dragging me, pulling me apart. After that it was all dark.

Iggy POV

I remember having to fight and kill. And now it was happening again. The girl didn't deserve this, but if we didn't fight they'd bring out some Erasers. So I'd have to lose of purpose.

The ground under my feet shifted and rolled. But stopped after a couple seconds.

As soon as the ground stopped moving I started trembling. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

Max POV

Stupid voice. As soon as we got to Forks, Fang started to get really jumpy. I mean, he would jump every time someone tried to speak. It was starting to get creepy. We've been here for a couple days!

Max, the hotel food taste like your cooking.

_Very, funny Angel._

Fang POV

What the in the world was wrong with me. Last night I was fine, but now I'm all jumpy.

We looked everywhere today, and so far nothing that would have been more important than going after Iggy. And Max's voice won't give us a hint!

Alice POV

I was having a vision of a boy tripping over a girl. The girl had bloody matted hair, and would look cute in pink! Both of their cloths where ripped and bloody. The boy checked the girls pulse, and looked worried, you could see him trembling. They needed help.

Jasper felt my worry and came over to sit by me. I had to tell him.

"We have to go now."


	3. Chapter 3

Girl POV

"WAKE UP! Come on, wake up!" worry laced the person voice, but I could not get up. I could not move, not even to open my eyes. I was so tired. The darkness seemed so safe.

Iggy POV

I started walking, but before I got a couple feet I tripped over a body. It was the girl, she was barely breathing. I checked her pulse. It was too slow.

I shook her, I even yelled at her to wake up nothing worked.

A stick snapped behind me, and my trembling got worse.

"Hello?" I said spinning around.

"Do you need help? I know a doctor." after that I don't know what happened. I think my cloths shredded, and I changed into a dog?

"_Hey, Jake. I think we got a new guy." _VOICES! IN MY HEAD! So, I've finely gone insane.

"_Dude, calm down!" _well being insane was different. I wonder if this is what Max feels like when her voice bosses her around? _"Who's Max?" _shut up voice. "_Jacob!"_

"_Both of you be quiet!" _

"_Every one! Okay, where are you?" _great one of my voices is a stalker._ "We are real people!"_

"_Seth, I don't think he under stands what's happening."_

"HELLO!" I jumped clear out of my skin. I had forgotten about the people outside of my head. And these people smell worse than Gazzy, and that's saying something.

"Alice, I think you scared him."

"What, he went all werewolf at me, and then forgets about me! And he has wings!" wait, werewolf? Am I in a mental hospital?

"_Jacob, he's with the leeches. Oh, and I think they've gone insane." _even my voices know what's going on! Let's just forget the blind guy here!

"_Wait, you're blind?"_

"_I think I've found him."_

"_Okay Leah, phase and calm him down."_

Leah POV

After I phased I walked in to a small clearing. In the center of the clearing was a white wolf sitting down and looking confused. Behind him was a bloody girl. Did he attack the girl? When I looked back at the wolf, I noticed that he did have tanish wings. How in the world? Not my problem. Right now I needed to calm him down.

I knelt down beside him "Focus on being human, and then you'll be able to change back." he looked at me and nodded. After a moment he phased.

"What's going on with me?" he looked so scared. Right then Alice came over and handed him some new cloths. Trust a future seeing vampire to think of everything.

"I brought both of them new cloths! they defiantly wore their old ones to often." she said wrinkling her nose "I think we should take them back to the house."


	4. Chapter 4

Girl POV

Fire. I am fire. It takes away my pain. It's my fire. Mine alone.

"She's waking up."

"I wonder if she'll like her outfit."

"Alice, I think the makeup was bit much."

I slowly opened my eyes. There were twelve people staring at me. OH, GOD! IWAS WEARING A FRILL PINK DRESS! "Please, let this be a nightmare. I am not wearing a frilly pink dress." I'm still wearing the dress.

At this point the boy walks in. Something clicked. I couldn't stop staring at him; I just didn't want to turn away. And he is kind of cute. Wait! What am I thinking!

"Is she awake?" he has such a nice voice.

That thought surprised me so much I well off the bed.

Iggy POV

"Is she awake?" I asked as I walked in the room. After that a heard a thud as the girl fell of the bed. Without thinking I went to help her up. I held out my hand and she took it. My heart started beating faster. My hand tingled after she let go.

Did I just imprint? Jacob had explained the whole werewolf and vampire thing. Maybe if I talked to her, and got to know her better I would understand. "Oh, hello."

"Hi." She had a pretty voice. Oh, god. I imprinted on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Girl POV

My legs gave out, and I started to fall. But the boy caught me. I felt so safe in his arms. He lifted me up and placed me back on the bed. I saw him smiling at me before I fell asleep. I dreamed of fire.

Iggy POV

After I placed the girl back on the bed, Jacob pulled me out of the room.

"Did you imprint on her?"

"I think so."

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I-I don't know."

"Tell her when she wakes up, okay?"

"Yes." after he left I sat down on the floor. What in the world was I going to do?

Angel POV

I got Max to take us on a picnic to cool down. She's had a lot of stress lately. And Gazzy was just plain depressed. He even stopped building bombs.

"_Jake, there are people in a clearing and they smell like Iggy." _ People talking to each other in their minds? And what did they know about Iggy? "Max!"

"What is it sweetie?"

"There are people and they are thinking about Iggy!" Gazzy perked up at that.

"Are they from the school?"

Max POV

Please don't let them be from the school.

"I don't think so, but they're not human." not human? How can they not from the school if they're not human?

At that point a tan boy walked out of the woods.  


* * *

I am not going to up date until I get at least 5 reviews


	6. Note

Hi, all you people who are fans of my story

I found this review very insulting

From: XP ()

ugh! this is total crap! didn't you take sixth grade writing? the grammar and  
stuff is terrible! it's clippy, too. didn't you read it over?

the plotline is idiotic and overused. the characters are OOC. huge chunks are  
missing and it is altogether **.

if you're gonna post ** like this, get the hell off the site. so fix it up.

Dear XP (),

I've got bad grammar? LOOK IN THE MIRROR!

If you're complaining about bad grammar, I suggest you use good grammar! I'm gonna write my story the way I want to write it! If you don't like my story, WRITE YOUR OWN!

I am sorry for all the authors out there that have to deal with this stuff.

a-little-bird-told-me-all


End file.
